


I'm your favourite right?

by trashykawaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Assikawa, Jealousy, Kuroo tetsuro, Look at these cute characters, M/M, Mentions of DaiSuga, Sassy Iwa chan, Sports Injury, That alien loving idiot, Volleyball, Volleydorks, Watch me destroy them, just a little bit, probably smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashykawaa/pseuds/trashykawaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi always seemed to be looking after Oikawa, and that was probably never going to change. It wasn’t that he minded looking after the idiot, it was that Oikawa really didn’t seem to have any issue with not looking after himself and that's what bothered Iwaizumi.</p><p>Because as much of a spoiled, cocky brat Oikawa could be, Iwaizumi knew he struggled with really seeing his own worth and he'd be damned if was ever going to let the brunette think he was worth anything less than what he actually was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So you know, cute things (I hope) I love writing Oikawa more than I thought I would, I mean he is the trash lord and I am trash but I can never decide if this guy is just an idiot or an absolute cutie(dork).
> 
> I look forward to destroying such cute characters in later chapters~  
> (In which I am terrible and regret absolutely nothing about this, hello insecure Oikawa I am so ready for you)

Iwaizumi isn’t at all surprised when Oikawa Tooru shows up at his dorm at some stupid hour of the morning, that sheepish grin plastered all over his stupid smug face.  
“Iwa chan you really have such awful bed hair.” His friend – idiot – teases, pushing past without even being invited inside and already slipping off his shoes.  
Iwaizumi sighs in frustration and slams the door shut probably a little too roughly  
(his dorm mate would have certainly complained, but Sawamura surprisingly complains about a lot.)  
“What do you want Oikawa?” he grits out padding into the kitchen,  
past the curly haired boy who seems to have made himself right at home on his couch.  
“Do I need a reason to visit you Iwa chan?” he cooed and even from the kitchen Iwaizumi knew he’d have that disgustingly sappy smile on his face.  
“Your reasons usually involve me cleaning up whatever mess you’ve made before you arrive so I’d like to know what I’m getting myself into.” He shouted back clicking the kettle on, it was far too early to deal with Oikawa’s melodramatic life, especially before he’s had coffee.  


“Are you always this rude to your guests Iwa chan?” he chimed; Iwaizumi scowled knowing he’d have that stupid pout on his face. _‘gross’_ he thought.  
“Only the uninvited ones.” He shouted back pouring hot water into his cup, the wonderful bitter smell of coffee filling the kitchen.  
“I don’t need an invitation Iwa chan because I’m your favourite.”  
Iwaizumi stood in the kitchen doorway looking at the annoyance that was Oikawa Tooru; stupidly long legs now up on his coffee table.  
“Your silence is just as harsh as a rude comment Iwa chan” he pouted  
“Will you stop with that tacky nick name, we’re not five anymore.” He replied sitting next to Oikawa “and get your feet off the table, Sawamura would have a field day.”  
Oikawa pouted more, if that were possible, Iwaizumi simply rolled his eyes taking a sip of his coffee.  
“Well, Sawamura isn’t here right now.” He replied purposefully readjusting his feet on the coffee table and fixing Iwaizumi with a stare. 

Iwaizumi only sighed.  
“Seriously though assikawa why are you here?” Ignoring the nickname Oikawa began to explain himself.  
“Well there’s a new movie that comes out tonight and I want to go see it with Iwa chan” he smiled and Iwaizumi felt like hitting him.  
 _'was he that much of an idiot? He could have just texted instead of waking me up at some stupid hour'_ Iwaizumi let out a sigh.  
“This isn’t one of your stupid sci-fi films is it?” he asked eyeing Oikawa.  
If it was, then that would certainly explain the horrendous cartoon alien print shirt he was currently wearing.  
“Maybe.” He replied flashing Iwaizumi another one of his terribly cheesy smiles.  
“You’re an idiot. It’s not even ten in the morning and you invite yourself over to ask me to a shitty movie you could have just texted me about.”  
“But you would have said no” Oikawa retorted, Iwaizumi gave a snort  
“You’re right, I would have said no.” unamused look on his face, taking another sip of coffee.  
“See! You’re no fun anymore Iwai chan.” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at the ridiculous man child sitting on his couch.  
“I’ll just have to stay with you all day until you agree to go.” He concluded crossing his arms.  


Iwaizumi sighed, there was no point arguing with Oikawa when he was in one of these moods, what Oikawa wants, Oikawa gets, which is exactly the problem he thought with a frown.  
“O-oi assikawa what are you doing?” he asked, the brunette now a little too close to his face for comfort  
“You’ll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that Iwa chan.” Oikawa smiled pressing his cheeks  
“C-cut that out” he mumbled, as well as one can mumble when you have someone else’s fingers pressed to your cheeks. “I’ll go with you, idiot.” He muttered once Oikawa had sat back down, still a little too close to Iwaizumi than he would have liked at the moment.  
“I knew Iwa chan couldn’t resist!” he shouted with a smile  
“Gross.” Iwaizumi muttered at the face his friend was pulling, Oikawa gave a light chuckle.  
“You’re just jealous of my wonderfully good looks and amazing volleyball skills.”  
“Whatever you say assikawa.” He replied downing the rest of his coffee  
“So rude Iwa chan.” Oikawa pouted again. Standing Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s face, squishing his cheeks.  
“Stop pulling such gross faces otherwise I won’t go with you tonight.” and promptly walked back into the kitchen to rinse off his cup.  
“R-rude!” Oikawa shouted after him.

 

*****

Eventually Iwaizumi had managed to shake Oikawa off of him long enough to take a shower and get changed, fully expecting some bratty comment about what he’d chosen to wear today (When Oikawa was in the last position to talk, he didn’t even want to think about how many ridiculous alien themed shirts he owned) not expecting the idiot to be curled up asleep on his couch. Iwaizumi let out a huff of annoyance, walking back into his room to grab a blanket for the brunette. _‘Had he even slept last night?_ ’ tossing the blanket over his friend Iwaizumi decided now would be a good time to do those assignments that had been piling up because he certainly won’t be getting them done when  Oikawa wakes up.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Iwaizumi doesn’t often like to think about the past, not because his past is full of terrible events or because happier memories will make him long for things no longer possible, but because he doesn’t see the point in dwelling on things that have been and gone, because regardless of the outcome they’ve happened and there’s no changing it.  
Sometimes however, sometimes his mind likes to contradict this reasoning and bring up older memories anyway. 

Looking over at a sleeping and exhausted Oikawa on his couch, Iwaizumi let out a sigh as he remembers dragging an over worked Oikawa home from the gym far too many times than he’d like to admit, of making sure that the idiot actually fed himself instead of practicing right through meal times and he frowned because he always seemed to be looking after Oikawa and that was probably never going to change, and it wasn’t that he minded looking after the idiot, it was that Oikawa really didn’t seem to have any issue with not looking after himself and that's what bothered Iwaizumi. 

Groaning when the thought of a particularly embarrassing break up entered his mind, he’d been dating this girl for only a few months back in high school, only to have her break up with him essentially in front of his entire class, something about him not being attentive enough and that she had feelings for someone else now anyway and they’d been seeing each other for a few weeks already. He’d simply shrugged and told her that he understood and that was that. But really he was angry, angry at himself for not being able to hold her affections, because he'd honestly liked her a lot. He was thankful for practice at the end of the day, it was nice to have somewhere to take his anger out.

Oikawa had probably guessed what had happened, (no thanks to all the gossip starting to go around) and was strangely quiet during their walk home, Iwaizumi wasn’t even surprised when the brunette simply invited himself over.   
It wasn’t until they were alone in his room that Oikawa had told him that ‘he was better off without her anyway and she wasn’t cute at all’ and before he could even say anything to that comment, Oikawa had looked at him with such intensity, the kind that he usually saves when he’s talking about Kageyama Tobio and told him that ‘people like that, people who leave because they think they’ve found someone better, they’re despicable and you don’t don’t deserve that Hajime.’ He had been floored to say the least, but quick as the intensity came, it went, his usual charming smile plastered back on his face followed by an offer to play video games and that ‘he’d even let Iwa chan win if that would make him feel any better’ this time he did reply, stating that ‘I don’t need you to let me win, you’re horrible at video games anyway.’   
Oikawa had laughed and said with a smirk that ‘at least he was better at things that actually counted’ and Iwaizumi had called him trash and Oikawa had stayed over that night and he hadn’t even minded that he didn’t ask.

He had to admit though, as much of a spoilt brat Oikawa could be, he was loyal and determined so he had to give him credit there, not that he’d ever admit this to Oikawa, he’d never hear the end of it otherwise. 

“Iwa chan, didn’t I tell you not to frown like that?” Oikawa had said sleepily sitting up on the couch. Iwaizumi said nothing and pretended to be engrossed in his text book, even though he had just spent the past half an hour procrastinating and reminiscing. “Iwa chan, I want coffee” he whined   
“You know where the kitchen is.” Was the gruff reply he was met with.  
“But I’m your guest Iwa chan” he pouted, Iwaizumi sighed closing his text book and wordlessly shuffled into the kitchen, easier to just comply with Oikawa than hear him whinge for the next half an hour. Oikawa grinned and adjusted the blankets around himself.  
“Don’t forget, lots of sugar Iwa chan!” he called out.  
“You’re going to die from a sugar overdose one day and I’m going to laugh.” Iwaizumi shouted back.   
“You really are the rudest person I know Iwa chan.” Oikawa pouted   
“Then go bug someone else.” He grunted walking back into the lounge and handing Oikawa his coffee.  
“I said you were rude Iwa chan, that doesn’t mean you aren’t my favourite.” He replied seriously taking a sip from his drink   
“Shut up.” Iwaizumi grumbled sitting back down to read his text book and he could swear the little shit was smirking. 

****

Stretching his arms above his head, Iwaizumi let out a yawn deciding that he definitely needed a break from study. Looking over at Oikawa, who had surprisingly left him alone for some time and was engrossed in some horribly bad day time TV drama instead.   
“What else have you got planned.” Iwaizumi asked, suspicious that Oikawa had actually left him in peace.   
“hmmm?” Oikawa mumbled attention still on the TV “I don’t know what you’re talking about Iwa chan.” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow but said nothing. “Let’s go get something to eat, I’m hungry and you never have food in your house Iwa chan.” Switching off the TV Oikawa turned to face his friend.  
Iwaizumi pretended to think on it for a bit, standing to put his things away and tidy up in the kitchen a little bit, really, he was about to suggest the same thing, but he liked taking any chance he could get to tease the brunette.   
“Iwa chan!” Oikawa pouted “Don’t ignore me.”   
“Fine, fine, get your shoes on.” He complied  
“Finally.” Oikawa groaned “You’re paying seems you made me wait so long for an answer.”  
“Whatever assikawa.” He stated slipping his own shoes on.   
“You’re seriously not going to change your jumper?” Oikawa stated “I mean it’s fine for just laying around the house, but you’re seriously making me go out in public with you like that?”   
“You’re the one making me go out you idiot, and do you seriously think you’re in any position to talk wearing a horrendous shirt like that?” Iwaizumi scoffed heading out the door.   
“I’ll have you know, I paid a lot for this shirt!” Oikawa grumbled shutting the door and catching up to his friend.  
“Waste of money if you ask me.” He snickered stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
“Well I didn’t and besides Iwa chan, you wouldn’t know what a good sense of style was if it slapped you in the face.” He stated  
“You’re the one who bought me this sweater assikawa, or did you forget?” he laughed  
“S-so rude Iwa chan” he pouted only causing Iwaizumi to laugh harder. “You’re definitely paying for lunch now.”   
“Don’t I always anyway?” he shrugged   
“I also want to check out a few shops too!” Oikawa added  
“Don’t you always?” he sighed “By the time you’re done it’ll be time to see the damn movie.” He grumbled   
“Exactly!” Oikawa exclaimed with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear these two, there really are no words. I really do love their dynamic, it's so fun to write! 
> 
> Plus Oikawa = Aliens and Aliens = one very happy sci fi geek (Which is me, I'm the sci fi geek, hello friends.)


	3. Chapter 3

They’re sitting in the movie theatre and Iwaizumi wants to be embarrassed, he really does, how could he not? Oikawa had in fact chosen one of his shitty Sci-Fi films, had bought popcorn in a bucket that was probably the same size as his pretty little head as well as a packet of orange candy, and Iwaizumi knows it then, knows that this movie will be torture for him, because Oikawa doesn’t even like orange candy, he’s bought it to throw at the backs of people’s heads and make it look like he’s the one who threw it. If that’s not enough then it’s the constant “uwa!” and “Ohh!” and “so cool!” that Oikawa keeps muttering – almost shouting – should do it for him, and really Iwaizumi probably should find it embarrassing that his twenty year old best friend is acting like a five year old, but somehow he finds it endearing and this thought alone is enough to make him slink further into his seat and actually try and pay attention to the shitty movie rather than Oikawa.

“Iwa chan wasn’t that movie so good?!” Oikawa is clinging onto his arm for dear life and Iwaizumi would like Oikawa to explain his definition of good because that movie wasn’t it.  
“Your opinion on whats good and what isn’t is warped.” He replied trying to shove his friend off of him.  
“You’re always so rude Iwa chan, it’s no wonder you haven’t got a girlfriend.” He snickered  
“I haven’t got a girlfriend because I’m always too busy looking after you assikawa.” Iwaizumi was expecting some ridiculous comeback followed by that shit eating grin Oikawa saves for his fan club and anyone he’s trying to annoy, so it surprised him when instead he had loosened his grip on his arm and suggested they go get dinner and Iwaizumi could have sworn he heard an apology in there somewhere. 

****

In the end they’d stayed out far later than Iwaizumi had wanted to, especially with a test the next morning that he’d barely studied for, no thanks to Oikawa. Still as much as he had complained about Oikawa showing up at his apartment, he’d sort of expected it to happen sooner or later. They’d both been busy and other than incessant texting (more so on Oikawa’s behalf) they really hadn’t seen each other much.  


After graduation, while they had gone to the same university they were both in different courses. For Iwaizumi, volleyball had been something Oikawa had introduced him to, something that yes he had enjoyed, but it was always Oikawa’s passion, not his. He wasn’t surprised when Oikawa had been scouted for a volleyball scholarship but it was the conversation when Oikawa had told him about said scholarship that wasn’t a pleasant memory for Iwaizumi. 

They had gotten into quite the argument because Oikawa was so certain that there was no point to it, because what was the point if he wasn’t the best? If he was only going to go out there and loose to people like Ushijima and Tobio and if not them, then some other genius on the court. Iwaizumi had called him idiot, told him that he was just as good as Ushijima and Tobio and all those other geniuses, and they weren’t empty words either, Iwaizumi truly believes that Oikawa is as good as them and he certainly knows that Oikawa is twice as hardworking as them.

It took a shouting match, Iwaizumi walking away because he seriously was going to hit Oikawa for real, a day of ignoring each other and Iwaizumi finding Oikawa still in the gym practicing long after everyone else had left that day until they finally managed a decent conversation - if you wanted to call it that - about their argument.  


Iwaizumi had to physically restrain Oikawa to actually get him to listen, to tell him that ‘You should keep playing, if volleyball really is your passion, then you should definitely keep playing and don’t you dare say it isn’t because I swear I will hit you for lying to me Tooru.’ Iwaizumi probably could have let Oikawa go by this stage, the look on his face was indication enough that he wouldn’t be running away, but he hadn’t, instead he continued, tone softer this time and said that ‘I really don’t know anyone as determined or hardworking than you and if you miss this opportunity you’ll only regret it for the rest of your life’ Oikawa had now raised his hand to rest on Iwaizumi's wrist, Iwaizumi who was still holding Oikawa by the collar. He continued, almost in a whisper ‘if it helps, I’ll even attend the same university because no doubt you’re going to need someone around to make sure you don’t over work yourself so why not me, why should I stop now.’

At this point Oikawa hadn’t said much and had let Iwaizumi do the talking because sometimes Oikawa really just needs someone else to do the talking for once and Iwaizumi understands this. When he had finished his little speech the only thing Oikawa had said was ‘Silly Iwa chan, of course we’re going to attend the same university.’ And flashed him that stupid shit eating grin he was so used to. Iwaizumi released him and it wasn’t until they were walking home that Oikawa had said ‘thank you Hajime.’ so quietly and sincerely that Iwaizumi would never had guessed it was Oikawa who had said it if they hadn’t had been the only two on the street, Iwaizumi said nothing, only reaching for his friends hand as they continued to walk home in the summer evening. 

Iwaizumi frowned, apparently his brain was all for him reminiscing today and that was probably a memory he could have gone without digging up. That event had made Iwaizumi consider a lot of things, like what exactly he wanted to do at university because the only thing he had decided is that he would follow wherever Oikawa went - in the end he had decided on sports science and medicine, because he may as well stay around something he at least enjoys - and that as much as he knew his friend would over work himself and could be doubtful, he thought that maybe Oikawa wasn’t as secure as he had thought and that never quite sat right with Iwaizumi.  


Iwaizumi sighed rubbing the back of his neck, these days Oikawa seemed to be creeping into his thoughts more and more, not that it was probably hard for the brunette to do so in the first place he scoffed; they were always attached at the hip. It wasn’t until they had come to university that they had actually started spending time apart, because their schedules had been so different. Then there was the fact that they didn’t get a room together, unfortunately for first year students, dorm selections were chosen at random, Oikawa had made quite a fuss not only when he found out he’d have to room with someone who wasn’t Iwaizumi, but when Iwaizumi would be rooming with Sawamura of all people, to which Iwaizumi had laughed and said 'be thankful its not Tobio.' Oikawa hadn't found that remark funny at all. 

Deciding to take a shower and then study at least somewhat for this test he has tomorrow morning, Iwaizumi thought it best to turn his phone off if he actually wanted to concentrate on any sort of learning, knowing too well that Oikawa would start texting him the moment he got home.  


It was just after one in the morning when Iwaizumi thought he should probably get some sort of sleep, stretching he pulled a face when he heard something in his shoulder crack, clearly he had been sitting in the same position for too long, this was only further confirmed when he stood up only for his knee to buckle slightly from pins and needles.  
“shit.” Iwaizumi muttered annoyed, picking his text books up off his bed and dumping them on his dresser, he pulled off his shirt throwing it in the washing basket in the corner of his room and climbed into bed, deciding to check his phone before he went to sleep, he was expecting a barrage of pointless messages from Oikawa when he turned his phone back on and was surprised to only see one unread message. 

From: Trashikawa  
Subject: (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
So it turns out, the director who did this film  
has recently worked on another one too.  
We should go see it soon!  
Iwa chan always looks so cute half asleep in the cinema chairs!  
(~￣³￣)~*:･ﾟ✧  
Sent: 10:56pm 

Iwaizumi eyed the message on his phone screen, hoping that if he glared long enough at those stupid emoji’s they might actually disappear, unfortunately they didn’t so he opted for sounding as annoyed as possible.

To: Trashikawa  
Subject:  
If you’re dragging me along to another shitty scifi  
film, you can pay for the popcorn next time.  
Stop sending me those stupid emojis.  
I will hit you.  
Sent: 1:17am

Iwaizumi blinked in surprise when his phone buzzed, he really hadn’t expected a reply until the next morning.

From: Trashikawa  
Subject: (ﾒ｀ﾛ´)/  
So rude Iwa chan!  
How could you hit a face as pretty as mine!  
Ps: You didn’t say no to seeing that movie with me. (¬‿¬)  
Sent: 1:18am

To: Trashikawa  
Subject:  
Pretty easily.  
Go to sleep trashikawa.  
Ps: Don’t make me regret it.  
Sent: 1:19am

From: Trashikawa  
Subject: （〜^∇^)〜  
Lucky you’re my favourite.  
Iwa chan is such a parent.  
Good night~ (╯3╰)  
Sent: 1:19am

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the shitty kissy emoji, that was so typical of Oikawa, everything about him was so damn sparkly, even his god damn text messages. Making sure all his alarms were set for tomorrow Iwaizumi settled into his bed hoping to get some decent sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic ended up becoming a lot deeper than I had originally intended, I was only going to make it 2 or 3 chapters long and have everything wrapped up and into smut by the last chapter. 
> 
> Instead I get inspired with this hot mess and now am writing characters with actual thoughts and opinions, instead of the simple smut I was originally intending for with a bit of angst to kick start it in the beginning. 
> 
> Oh well, I guess this means I get to ruin characters more than I originally intended. Perfect. 
> 
> Satan out.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s another week before Iwaizumi and Oikawa actually see each other again, Iwaizumi had had quite a big paper due for his physiology class and Oikawa has a match coming up next week on top of regular assignments so he wasn’t surprised that the only contact he’d received from Oikawa had been sporadic text messages throughout the week.  
Which is why Iwaizumi finds himself waiting out the front of his friends dorm, face scrunching up in irritation as he’s forced to wait in the cold evening air, pulling his jacket around himself tighter. After another five minutes had passed and still no Oikawa (even though his text message had said ‘I’ll be right out Iwa chan, just wait outside’) Iwaizumi bangs, rather loudly against the door, a minute or two pass and Oikawa finally steps outside. 

“Nice of you to grace me with your presence assikawa.” He grunts   
“Don’t be mean Iwa chan, I couldn’t find the shirt I wanted to wear.” He pouted, Iwaizumi looked over at his friend eyeing the shirt underneath his jacket that he’d taken so damn long to find, and was near ready to throttle the brunette when he noticed some stupid alien face on it.   
“You make me wait in the cold so you could find what I’m probably sure is one of your hundreds of shitty fucking alien shirts?” he ground out irritated and began to walk away as Oikawa was fumbling with his keys to lock up.   
“Iwa chan! It’s not just any alien shirt.” He scoffed catching up to Iwaizumi and mumbled something else afterwards, Iwaizumi blinked at him with an unimpressed look, unable to hear everything the brunette had mumbled.  
“What?” he asked annoyed  
“I said Iwa chan got me this shirt.” Oikawa repeated louder, Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow looking at the shirt again, it did look familiar; the horrendous mix of colours with the words “believe” printed on the front along with some shitty print of characters from that X-Files show that Oikawa watched religiously throughout highschool, Iwaizumi had bought it as a joke, Oikawa unfortunately had loved it.   
“Whatever” Iwaizumi muttered looking away “Come on, I'm sick of waiting, I didn't even want to go to this stupid thing anyway.”   
“Iwa chan, it’s a college party!” Oikawa grinned   
“And?” Iwaizumi scoffed, Oikawa rolled his eyes  
“You” he started pointing an accusatory finger and Iwaizumi “have only been to the one at the start of the year and that one was terrible.” Oikawa scoffed   
“Which is why I didn’t bother going to any others.” He snorted   
“Then why are you coming to this one?” Oikawa smirked and Iwaizumi found himself wanting to punch his friend – again - in the hopes of wiping that stupid smug look off of his ridiculously pretty little face.   
“Shut up assikawa.” Was all Iwaizumi muttered   
“Its because you missed me isn’t it?” Oikawa laughed “Aww poor Iwa chan, not able to go a week without seeing your favourite person.” He cooed  
“You’re an ass.” He replied pulling Oikawa into a headlock   
“O-oi, watch the hair Iwa chan!” Oikawa whinged attempting to remove Iwaizumi’s arm from around his neck, who only tightened his hold. “You’re so mean.” He scoffed finally breaking free of Iwaizumi after a few minutes.   
“But I’m your favourite right?” Iwaizumi mocked stuffing his hands back in his pockets as they continued walking.   
“But of course.” Oikawa beamed “Even if you are a brutish Neanderthal with no sense of style.” He snickered   
“I’ll smack you.” Iwaizumi said, raising his fist for good measure.   
“Maybe I like that.” Oikawa winked at his friend and skipped a few paces forward, dodging the strike that was sent his way.   
“Che, you would.” Iwaizumi scoffed rolling his eyes and quickened his pace to catch up with his friend – idiot – . 

They’ve been here for around two hours now and honestly Iwaizumi isn’t at all surprised when Oikawa decided to ditch him maybe forty minutes after arriving, it’s the way it’s always been with just about every social event they’ve ever attended together since primary school, he’d probably be more pissed if he hadn’t bumped into someone from his biology lecture, specifically the cute girl (Fukuyama he had remembered after a rather awkward silence when she had called out to him and he had forgotten her name) who always sat in front of him during said lectures. So far their interactions had been limited to Iwaizumi holding the door open for her and borrowing a pen a couple of times (he’d been quite disorganised at the start of the year). 

“Iwaizumi kun?” said boy snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his name   
“Sorry Fukuyama.” He smiled apologetically at the smaller girl   
“It’s okay, I was just saying did you want to get another drink?” she asked smiling and indicating to his now empty cup   
“Yeah." he replied "or though it's probably better if it’s non-alcoholic this time though.” he added thinking of Oikawa, she looked questioningly at him “My friend tends to cause trouble wherever he goes, so it’s probably best one of us is actually sober to deal with it, usually, always, me.” He laughed trying to sound less annoyed   
“You mean the friend that obviously ditched you?” she asked, Iwaizumi was slightly taken back by how blunt she was being.   
“Well, he’s always been that way I guess, I’ve been cleaning up after him since primary school.” He shrugged “Or though I don’t think you’re in much position to talk Fukuyama, where are your friends again?” he smirked playfully and she returned it   
“Making out in another room probably, like I was going to stick around for that, I’ll go annoy then when I get bored.” She shrugged as the two stepped inside, Iwaizumi cringed at the volume of the music; parties were really never his thing. 

“So you’re childhood friends then?” she inquired, Iwaizumi nodded heading for a table with a few bottles of soft drink and various bottles of alcohol others had bought to drink, he saw her mouth something but was unable to hear over the music and pointed towards to door indicating to go back outside, she nodded and followed him after pouring herself a drink.   
“I said you must be a pretty patient person then Iwaizumi kun.” Fukuyama took a slow sip of her drink as Iwaizumi stared at the fizzing drink in his own cup   
“I guess.” He replied “You could also say I’ve simply learnt to live with it by now.” He laughed dryly and she offered an amused smile in return.   
“I’m glad I bumped into you tonight Iwaizumi kun.”   
“R-really?” he asked surprised, he hadn’t even expected her to know his name to be honest, she nodded smiling again ‘damn, she is cute’ he thought taking another sip from his drink to hopefully hide his blush  
“Yeah, I was kind of hoping that you’d talk to me in class or something, but you never did so I thought you mustn't like me very much.” She laughed   
“N-no not at all.” He sputtered out, she laughed again   
“It’s okay, really!” she reassured “I’m glad we’re talking now though, you’re kind of cute.” She smiled playfully and Iwaizumi really didn’t know how to respond.   
“Would” Iwaizumi begun slowly, eyeing his cup rather than the girl in front of him   
“Would?” she pressed smiling into her cup.  
“Would you mind if we sat together next class?” he asked, again she laughed and Iwaizumi felt a little taken back, had he said something stupid?   
“No, I wouldn’t mind at all, I also wouldn’t mind if we got something to eat afterwards, like a date even.”   
“S-sure.” Was all Iwaizumi could manage to say in response. 

“Iwa chan” Iwaizumi let out a groan of annoyance, that voice could only be Oikawa.  
“Iwa chan?” Fukuyama asked amused   
“Please don’t ask.” Iwaizumi groaned again as the brunette practically skipped over   
“So this is where Iwa chan ran off to.” Oikawa cooed slinging an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder.   
“I didn’t run off to anywhere.” He stated, removing his friend from his personal space “You ditched me remember?” he scoffed, Oikawa looked offended, Fukuyama he noticed, simply looked amused.   
“I’m not rude like you Iwa chan, I didn’t ditch you.” He paused, eyes flicking towards Fukuyama “I simply had more people to say hello to than you.” He finished sliding back over to Iwaizumi, practically gluing himself to the other boys shoulder, Iwaizumi simply sighed.   
“Whatever assikawa.” Iwaizumi attempted to ignore the giggle Fukuyama let out.  
“Iwa chan, you’re so rude, and in front of a lady no less”   
“This would be the childhood friend I take it?” Fukuyama said   
“This would be him.” Iwaizumi answered rather displeased   
“Iwa chan, have you been talking about me? Only good things I hope.” He smiled   
“There are never good things when it comes to you.” He scoffed, Oikawa didn’t respond to his comment, instead he flashed Fukuyama that god awful smile, the one he saves for the hordes of fans that usually surround him, and peeled himself away from Iwaizumi, sliding up next to Fukuyama and Iwaizumi wanted to disappear then and there. 

“Oikawa Tooru” he introduced smiling at Fukuyama rather charmingly   
“Fukuyama Haruka.” She replied curtly   
“What a pretty name.” he smiled again and Iwaizumi felt like throwing up   
“It’s pretty average actually.” She shrugged   
“Well.” Oikawa begun casting a glance over at Iwaizumi “Sometimes that’s best.” Ignoring the irritated look Iwaizumi was giving him Oikawa continued “He wasn’t doing anything weird was he? Because you’re definitely too good for Iwa chan.” He snickered, Fukuyama didn’t say anything simply shuffled away ever so slightly   
“What do you want Oikawa?” Iwaizumi spoke, irritation clear in his voice  
“Can’t I hang out with Iwa chan? I am your favourite remember?” he smirked "Besides why should Iwa chan be the only one to hang out with such a pretty girl." Iwaizumi really hated that shit eating grin.  
“I’ll um.” Fukuyama began “I should go find my friends.”   
“You don’t have to go, Oikawa is just leaving, aren’t you?” he stated giving Oikawa a glare   
“What are you on about Iwa chan, I want to stay and talk to you.” He smiled again, he really was going to hit Oikawa   
“It’s okay, I really should find them now, it’s been a while, I’ll see you in class Iwaizumi kun.” She gave a small wave to Iwaizumi and began walking back inside. 

“What the hell is your problem Oikawa.” Iwaizumi all but shouted   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He replied innocently   
“You always do this, every single time.” He continued frustrated “That is exactly why I don’t have a girlfriend.” Oikawa scoffed rolling his eyes “No, don’t play dumb Oikawa, you know exactly what you’re doing” Iwaizumi did shout this time and Oikawa flinched slightly, sighing and running a hand through his hair Iwaizumi continued, softer this time “seriously man, what the hell is wrong with you.” Oikawa said nothing and simply looked down at his shoes only looking up when Iwaizumi let out a dry laugh “You’re a real piece of work you know that.” He stated.  
“I know.” Oikawa muttered, Iwaizumi simply eyed the brunette, a little shocked “Well” Oikawa began now looking up at Iwaizumi “Forget it I guess, because my personality really is horrible right? So it’s to be expected” he laughed lightly and flashed Iwaizumi that god awful smile “But, you’re personality isn’t exactly anything to call home about either Iwa chan.” He finished   
“You’re drunk.” Iwaizumi stated, somewhat taken back by Oikawa’s words and after a few seconds, realising that his friend wasn't going to say anything more he began walking away.  
“Iwa chan, where are you going?” Oikawa shouted attempting to follow him.  
“Home and stop calling me by that stupid fucking nickname, we’re not five anymore.” He shouted back. Oikawa didn’t follow him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have I done?  
> Why do I always have to write such ridiculously long fan fics?  
> Why can't I get to the smut straight away?  
>  I hope people are at least enjoying the dialogue?   
> This fic is actually a distraction from my Tsukkiyama fic because I have no idea what to write for the next chapter.   
> Smut, I should write smut. Or absolutely destroy a character.   
> Or both. Both. Both is good.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been just over a week and Iwaizumi had yet to hear from or see Oikawa, admitidly he hadn't bothered to contact Oikawa either, why he should he though? It's not like he was the one who always acted like a selfish brat. Sure he could be a bit of an ass, but at least he knew the concept of personal fucking space. Iwazumi huffed and closed his text book, he wasn't going to get any study done thinking about this. Trudging into the kitchen he checked the fridge for something, he wasn't even sure if he was hungry or thirsty, slamming the door shut when nothing appealed to him he heard Sawamura yell out from the lounge room. 

"Don't take your bad day out on our fridge, if it breaks we have to pay for it." Iwazumi rolled his eyes, always so damn responsible he thought with another huff. "Seriously." he heard again, looking up he saw that Sawamura had walked into the kitchen "Are you okay? You've been like this all week, you don't have to tell me if it's too personal, just, when it starts ruining our kitchen appliances." he stated gesturing to the fridge. Iwaizumi sighed running a hand through his hair.  
"Sorry." he muttered a bit embarrassed by his childish actions  
"Is there anything you want to talk about?" The other male asked  
"It's-" Iwaizumi began fidgeting slightly "It's just Oikawa being Oikawa." he stated a little angrier than he'd meant to.  
"Ah." Daichi responded as if he knew. "What'd you do?" he asked  
"I" he emphasised "didn't do anything."  
"What'd he do?" Sawamura asked again.  
"He's just." he sighed in frustration throwing his hands in the air "He's such an ass."  
"Well, yeah." The brunette shrugged "But what's your point? You've known him since childhood right? Surely he has some redeeming qualities?"  
"Who knows." Iwazumi snorted, Sawamura raised an eyebrow "Well, sure, of course he does, doesn't mean he's not an ass though." he mumbled  
"Then tell him." he shrugged  
"What?" Iwaizumi asked  
"Tell him that he's an ass, that should be enough to get the ball rolling, at least you'd be speaking to each other again and our kitchen can rest easy." he smirked  
"You're a bit of an ass too you know." Iwaizumi smirked back  
"So I've been told." he shrugged walking out of the kitchen. 

It's another two days before Iwaizumi works up the nerve to message Oikawa. He's hoping they've both just needed time to cool off, they've fought before, but not like this he thinks, his thoughts trail off and he remembers the look on Oikawa's face after calling him a piece of work. He sighs hitting the send button on his message and hopes for a reply although he doesn't really expect one.

He's sweaty and sore, so incredibly sore when he enters the locker room to the gym, it's late and he's pretty sure he's the last one there. Oikawa let's out a long breath as he sits on one of the benched stretching out his legs and begging to massage his knee, he knew he'd been overworking himself recently and his knee was paying for it, but the team had a match coming up and he was still only a first year, he couldn't let them down, couldn't let himself down, he'd worked damn hard to get here in his opinion, it's might not be the olympics yet but it was a national university volleyball team, he wasn't as dense as people thought, he knew when he'd made progress, he just knew he needed to make more. Pulling his bag toward him he fished for his phone and was somewhat surprised to see a message from Iwa chan. 

From: Iwa Chan~  
Subject:  
What time is your match next week?  
You better not be overworking yourself either.  
Sent: 7:46pm

Oikawa frowned, Iwazumi knew what time his match was, he'd given him a copy of the match timetables months ago, this was obviously his attempt at talking again. He sighed hitting the reply button but did nothing but stare at the screen. He really didn't mean for Iwaizumi to lose it like he did, maybe it was the alcohol hat caused them both to overreact. Oikawa sighed again wincing slightly as his knee throbbed, he'd have to ice it tonight and make sure he took some anti inflammatory tablets, that's if he could stand up, he'd practically limped into the locker room. After about ten minutes, he'd cooled down somewhat, his knee still hurt like hell and he hadn't replied to Iwaizumi yet. Chewing the inside of his lip he finally begun typing. 

To: Iwa Chan~  
Subject  
Come get me?  
Sent: 8:34pm

He was surprised when his phone buzzed immediately.

From: Iwa Chan~  
Subject:  
Where are you?  
Sent: 8:35pm

To: Iwa Chan~  
Subject:  
The locker room at the university gym in building C.  
Sent: 8:35pm

From: Iwa Chan~  
Subject:  
I'll be there in 5 minutes.  
Sent: 8:36pm

"I'll be back later." Iwaizumi called out slipping his shoes on at the doorway  
"Goodluck." Sawamura called back, Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow but said nothing and began jogging to the other side of the campus. 

"You're late." Oikawa stated as Iwaizumi all but barged into the room, he eyed the brunette sitting on the floor, leg stretched out in the hopes of a less painful position.  
"I told you not to over work yourself idiot." he muttered sitting next to Oikawa, he began gently prodding at his knee, Oikawa winced. Iwaizumi sighed "It's swollen."  
"I can see that." Oikawa replied with an eye roll, Iwaizumi bit back his natural reaction to insult.  
"This is a little more than an ice pack, if it's still bad tomorrow you'll have to go to the doctors." he got no response from Oikawa and noticed the way his hands tightened into fists and his mouth pressed into a thin line.  
"It'll be fine." Oikawa began slowly.  
"You need to look after yourself." Iwaizumi said softly removing his hand from Oikawa's knee  
"I'm doing just fine." he spat.  
"You can't even walk." Iwaizumi replied, tone a little harsher.  
"yeah, well, a real piece of work like me will just have to deal with it." Oikawa said quietly, Iwaizumi sighed, of course he was still mad, he didn't even know why Oikawa was the one so mad when he wasn't even the one who messed up. Iwaizumi wasn't really sure anymore, maybe they both messed up.  
"Look," he began, he knew he'd have to tred carefully, yeah he was still sorta annoyed but Oikawa was, well Oikawa "I'm sorry for what I said okay? But you have to realise when enough is enough." Oikawa sighed and muttered something Iwaizumi didn't quite catch  
"Pardon?" he asked  
"A-ah nothing, forget it, I'm sorry too okay." Iwaizumi eyed him, taking note of the expression on his face, it was a weird expression of twisted pain and trying to look sincere.  
"Come on, I'll take you home." Oikawa only nodded and Iwaizumi helped him up, picking up Oikawa's gym bag as they went. "You're a pain in the ass you know that." he said.  
"But I'm your pain in the ass right?" Oikawa asked as they walked - or rather limped - down the hall  
"Yeah, yeah you are." he replied gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just /clenches fist/ have so much /kicks door/ freaking love /punches wall/ for these two idiots. /heavy breathing/
> 
> Anyway I believe is the word you're looking for.  
> Next chapter, next chapter, well more Fukuyama, more sad Oikawa and more clueless Iwaizumi ohoho I like to see characters I love in pain.  
> Some men just want to watch the world burn.  
> Trashqueen out, ciao~


	6. Chapter 6

Iwaizumi yawned stretching out his legs, sitting up when he heard someone groan.  
"Iwa chan, careful." Oikawa mumbled siting himself up on his elbows  
"What are you doing out here idiot, I gave you the bed." Iwaizumi yawned again adjusting himself away from Oikawa's stupidly long legs, the brunette mumbled something and Iwaizumi leant forward grunting a "what?"  
"I said I got lonely." Oikawa repeated looking away.  
"O-Oh" Iwaizumi stuttered blushing slightly. A moment of awkward silence passed over them, or though Iwaizumi wondered if it was only really awkward for him as Oikawa seemed to just stare and grin at him, it was way too early for this Iwaizumi thought with a sigh sitting up completely.  
"Going to make me breakfast Iwa chan?" Oikawa chimed, Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and Oikawa scoffed placing a hand to his chest in mock hurt "Well you can't expect a cripple to cook breakfast can you?" he explained, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes "You're so rude Iwa chan." Oikawa pouted, Iwaizumi climbed off the couch, careful to only smack Oikawa's good leg on his way. "Iwa chan!" he heard Oikawa yell as he shuffled into the kitchen, smirk on his face.

Half an hour later the two sat on the couch eating some egg bread Iwaizumi had prepared. Or rather Iwaizumi was eating the egg bread and Oikawa was sitting next to him making annoyed sounds.  
"What is your problem now?" Iwaizumi sighed  
"I'm crippled and the best you can do is egg bread?" Oikawa whined  
"I'm actually going to slap you." he grumbled taking a large bite of food  
"You eat like a pig Iwa chan." Oikawa cringed  
"Don't care." he replied mouth full of food, Oikawa screwed his face up in disgust and Iwaizumi couldn't help but smirk again.  
"Iwa chan" the brunette began  
"What?" he grumbled  
"That crappy ring tone can't you hear it? It must be your phone, I wouldn't have something as bad as that set as my ring tone." Iwaizumi sighed in annoyance at Oikawa's statement.  
"Firstly, you're right that is my ringtone, I know because it's nowhere near as tacky as yours." he replied, Oikawa looked offended "Secondly" he continued "If you've got the energy to complain you can look after yourself." he grunted walking into his bedroom to retrieve his phone.  
"Considering I'm your only friend and I'm right here, who's messaging you?" Oikawa pried as he walked back into the room  
"N-none of your business" Iwaizumi stuttered  
"Oh?" Oikawa hummed curious "With a reaction like that now I really want to know."  
"Well, you don't need to know everything." he retorted picking up the plates and walking back into the kitchen. Oikawa peered over the couch seeing Iwaizumi doing the dishes smirking to himself he reached for the phone on the table only to have his hands smacked away.  
"Uwa! Iwa chan! H-how did y-you?" he stuttered out surprised, Iwaizumi scoffed  
"It's not my fault you're so predictable." he replied "Now." he began "watch whatever you want, I've gotta get ready for classes." Iwaizumi handed Oikawa the remote and headed for his bedroom before the bathroom. Oikawa sat pouting on the couch waiting to hear the sound of the shower running. 

"What does he know." Oikawa grumbled pulling himself up off the couch and into Iwaizumi's bedroom  
"Aha!" he exclaimed seeing the phone on the bed "Smart enough to watch me from the kitchen, not smart enough to take it with him into the bathroom." Oikawa snickered reaching for the phone and sitting down on the bed. Opening Iwaizumi's phone he blinked in surprise when he was met with a passcode to unlock the screen, Oikawa raised an eyebrow "How am I supposed to go snooping through his things when he puts pass codes on them." he scoffed thinking for a minute he typed in the numbers of Iwaizumi's birthday, making an annoyed sound when it didn't work, again he tried, this time typing in the numbers of his own birthday and once again he was incorrect. "I am offended Iwa chan." he mumbled to himself "Oh." he suddenly exclaimed typing in another sequence of numbers "Of course." he chuckled to himself when it worked "Of course Iwa chan would set it to that." shaking his head in amusement he opened up Iwaizumi's messages, checking the most recent, he frowned when he saw who had messaged him.

From: Fukuyama  
Subject:  
Hey, Iwaizumi~ :)  
We're still on after todays lecture right?  
Looking forward to it. :)  
Sent: 9:18am 

Immediately he checked the sent messages looking for Iwaizumi's reply and frowned again when he saw none, looking up when he heard the bathroom door open Oikawa pushed himself up off the bed wincing slightly at the pressure on his knee, threw the phone back on the bed and grabbed his bag as an excuse. 

"What are you doing?" Iwaizumi asked standing in the doorway of his room.  
"Ah, looking for my pain killers." Oikawa explained holding up his bag  
"I could have done that for you, idiot." he replied walking over and grabbing the bag off of Oikawa "You shouldn't be moving too much."  
"You don't need to lecture me, I can look after myself." Oikawa mumbled grabbing the back back from Iwaizumi and limping to the couch. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at his friends suspicious behaviour but said nothing and continued to get ready of his classes. 

"Well, I'll be back this afternoon, message me if you need anything urgent." Iwaizumi said, eyeing his friend suspiciously  
"You know Iwa chan" Oikawa practically spat "If you already had plans or whatever don't feel like you need to cancel them because of me." Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes even more suspicious of Oikawas behavior  
"I know that." Iwaizumi began, Oikawa cut him off  
"Besides, I'll be gone before you back from classes anyway, I've got stuff to do."  
"Don't do anything stupid on that knee." Iwaizumi warned  
"I'm not an idiot Hajime, a friend is coming to pick me up to take me to the doctors." he huffed  
"A-ah, okay then." Iwaizumi replied "Well, I'll see you around then."  
"Yeah, sure." Oikawa shrugged pretending to look through his phone  
"Don't over do it." Iwaizumi said, face pulled into a confused expression, he got no response from Oikawa, sighing he headed out the door and to his classes.

"Knock, knock!" Oikawa someone call from the front door  
"Hang on!" he shouted back, pulling himself up off the couch, opening the door Kuroo greeted him with his usual sly expression.  
"Yo, you're in worse shape than I thought." he stated motioning to Oikawa's knee. Oikawa shrugged  
"It's whatever, let me just get my bag and we can go."  
"Sure man, need some help?" Kuroo called out.  
"It's fine." Oikawa shouted back, limping to the front door again, Kuroo went to take his back only to have it snatched away. "I'm not totally useless." Oikawa pouted, Kuroo held his hands up in defense.  
"Hey, woah, I never said that, I was just trying to help." he explained, Oikawa sighed  
"I know, I know." Kuroo raised an eyebrow at the brunette  
"Well, are you going to tell me whats wrong because its obviously not just your knee."  
"Mmm, later." Oikawa mumbled chewing his lip slightly "Just, help me get to you god damn car. Why did you have to park so far away!" he whined  
"Sorry your majesty." Kuroo scoffed, Oikawa glared at him  
"What did I tell you about calling me that." he warned  
"Only in the bedroom." Kuroo smirked  
"S-shut up." Oikawa pouted blushing slightly, practically throwing his bag at Kuroo  
"I thought you wanted me to help you walk?" Kuroo shouted as Oikawa tried to limp quickly ahead.  
"Forget it, you can carry that now." Oikawa scoffed, Kuroo merely chuckled to himself slinging the bag over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between Daichi and Kuroo everything is obviously going to be alright. (I also just really like the idea of Kuroo and Oikawa as friends...or a little more than friends /shrugs/)
> 
> I swear these two. I'm frustrated at the continuous dancing around each other and I'm the one writing the damn thing. aha. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had no inspiration for this fic for ages and now that I do I've had a few family matters pop up so I don't know how much I'll be updating in general for the time being. (Or alternatively, I'll update a fair bit. Who knows, depends how I'm feeling.) Either way apologies for my lack of updating and thank you to everyone who's stuck with this fic!


End file.
